


Sleight of Hand

by Satine86



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: “And here I thought you didn’t have an act, Mister Carlyle.”





	Sleight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: "I didn't know you could do that."

The more he was around, the harder he was to ignore. Whether Anne liked it or not, her attention always seemed to settle on Phillip. Eventually she gave up trying to fight it.

He was often found in the company of the Barnum girls, both claiming his attention in the way only children can do. He was patient with them, kind and gentle in the most endearing way possible. It made ignoring him even more impossible.

That was probably why she found herself creeping forward when she heard giggling, and the muffled rumble of Phillip’s voice. He was entertaining the girls with something, both were crowding around him as he sat on the steps leading to the upper level. He reached behind Caroline’s ear, withdrawing a coin. She squealed in delight when he passed it to her. Then he did the same for Helen.

“Ta da,” he said, looking a little tired. “That should be enough for a shaved ice, don’t you think?”

Both their eyes went wide at the realization, and soon they took off. Heading outside to the vendor. Phillip sighed heavily and braced his hands on his thighs, rising slowly. It occurred to Anne that since he had joined the circus, he was always there. Working on paperwork late into the night, and always in the office by early morning. He probably could use a break, she reasoned. So delaying him for a moment was a kindness, really.

“I didn’t know you could that,” she said, making her presence known. He stopped, one foot hovering on on the first step. “And here I thought you didn’t have an act, Mister Carlyle.”

Phillip laughed lightly, turning to face her and leaning against the railing. “Hardly. It’s just a little sleight of hand. I picked it up from O’Malley.” He looked almost embarrassed at the admission.

“Will you start picking pockets next?”

“Doubtful, but at least I have something to fall back on if this doesn’t work out.” He spread his hands. “For now I think I’ll stick with supplying Caroline and Helen with a little extra pocket money. They seem entertained enough.”

“So am I.” She grinned.

That made him hesitate for a moment, eyes down as if he were thinking something over. Evidently he came to a decision because the next thing Anne he had lifted his hands between them, and with a slight flourish there was a perfect red rose clutched in his fingers. The stem was short, and the color was especially vibrant.

“Where did that come from?” Anne asked, genuinely impressed.

“Magic,” he laughed. “It’s yours. Take it.”

Anne reached for it, her fingers nearly touching his but not quite. She lifted the bloom to her nose and took in a breath, it was sweet and heady and she wondered where he had gotten it.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“You’re welcome.” He hesitated again, looked as if he wanted to say something before shaking his head absently. “I should go finish my paperwork.”

“Don’t work too hard.”

“No promises.” He inclined his head. “Have a nice afternoon, Miss Wheeler.” Then he was jogging up the steps, and out of sight.

Anne took in another deep breath, lips curling upward. “I will,” she whispered to herself.


End file.
